The Sky Above
by Tshjortile
Summary: Brittany and Santana and the stars in the sky above.


**The Sky above**

_Drei kleine Worte_

„Guck mal!", Brittany hatte einen Arm gehoben und zeigte nach oben, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Das einzige, was Santana sehen konnte, waren Sterne – in den dunklen, begeistert schimmernden Augen der Liegenden. Die Latina konnte die Farbe Brittanys Augen nicht so richtig bestimmen – einerseits wusste sie, dass sie tagsüber hellblau strahlten, andererseits war sie sich gerade nicht sicher, ob dies auch nachts stimmte. Brittanys Augen waren von den Schatten der Nacht abgedunkelt, schimmerten tiefaquamarin wie der Himmel über ihnen. Santana lächelte leise in sich hinein, fühlte ihren Atem an ihren Lippen kitzeln. „Ich sehe sie", murmelte sie leise, ohne ihren Blick vom Gesicht ihrer Freundin abzuwenden, „Klar und deutlich"

Brittanys Augen strahlten nur noch mehr, und endlich verstand Santana den dummen Spruch, dass jemand Sterne in den Augen tragen konnte; Sie sah sie in denen ihrer besten Freundin, in dieser Sommernacht, in der es gerade lau genug war, sich im Gras auszustrecken und in den Himmel zu starren. Eigentlich hatte Santana nur weg gewollt – weg von den Jungs, vom Flaschendrehen, was doch nur kindisch war, und überhaupt von allem. Es war Brittanys Idee gewesen, hier zu bleiben, irgendwo zwischen Waldrand und dem kleinen, dreckigen Strand des Badesees, an dem das Cheerleading-Camp lag. Grillen zirpten rund um sie, und es fühlte sich in der sanften Brise beinahe an, als wären sie alleine auf der Welt.

Santana näherte sich etwas weiter an Brittanys Gesicht an, doch sie stoppte, als deren himmelsfarbene Augen auf ihr lagen. „Du kannst sie doch überhaupt nicht sehen", erklärte die Blonde in leicht anklagendem Ton und machte einen ihrer berühmten Schmollmünder, durch die Santana immer schwach wurde, „Du guckst noch nicht mal nach oben"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und für einen Moment lang flatterten Santanas Lider nach unten, fokussierten Brittanys Lippen. Doch nur kurz, dann erwiderte sie den Blick wieder durch lange Wimpern hindurch. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, und sie hauchte einen Kuss auf Brittanys Lippen, ehe sie sich leise seufzend aus ihrer Position löste – halb über ihre Freundin gebeugt – und sich ins Gras fallen ließ. Sie gab nach, schloss entspannt die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter,als sie spürte, wie Brittany ihre kleinen Finger miteinander verhakte.

Ihr war noch nie jemand wie Brittany über den Weg gelaufen. Sie hatte sich auch noch nie dermaßen um jemanden bemüht. Die blonde Cheerleaderin war einfach.. anders. Ein Einhorn, wenn man ihre eigene Worte verwenden wollte. Sie war ehrlich, und so unschuldig, dass sie in Santana das unbändige Bedürfnis weckte, sie vor allem und jedem zu beschützen. Und dann tanzte sie gleichzeitig wie eine Stripperin, und war dreimal so schön. Santana konnte Brittany nicht wirklich fassen, denn dann zeigte sie wieder diese seltene, verständnisvolle Seite, wie sie Santana eigentlich noch nie erlebt hatte.

Ich liebe dich.

Sie sprach nicht aus, was ihr auf der Zunge kribbelte, das in ihrer Bauchgegend kribbelte und Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen zum Flattern brachte. Sie atmete tief durch, spürte Brittanys Ringfinger an ihrem und ihren Daumen an ihrer Handinnenfläche. Santana wollte die Augen öffnen und den Kopf zu Brittany drehen und ihr alles sagen, was ihr gerade auf der Zunge lag. Sie öffnete die Augen und-

Wow.

Sie stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, noch mehr Sterne als in Brittanys Augen zusehen, denn.. es war, zumindest in ihren Augen, einfach nicht möglich. Santana konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Der Himmel über ihnen war enorm – und wunderschön. Sterne übersäten das Himmelszelt, so viel, viel, viel mehr als sie sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Sie wusste, sie zogen die Bahnen weit weg, im All, unerreichbar fern. Warum schien es dann so nah? Santana fühlte sich, als könne sie einfach nach oben greifen und die Hand in die Milchstraße eintauchen. Einfach so.

„Sie sind so weit weg", sprach Brittany in diesem Moment ihre Gedanken aus. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus – jedoch ohne Santanas Hand loszulassen, und die Dunkelhaarige blickte nach oben und sah den Himmel und ihrer beide Hände vor sich. Brittany machte eine Bewegung, als wolle sie den Himmel umarmen, oder eine Handvoll Sterne einfangen. Vielleicht beides; Santana hatte in dem Moment keinen wichtigeren Wunsch als ihr die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen.

„Dabei wollte ich Lord Tubbington doch eine Schale Milch von der Milchstraße mitbringen", bedauerte Brittany da und seufzte leise. Sie ließ ihre Arme wieder sinken, und Santana bettete ihrer beider verflochtenen Hände auf ihren Bauch. Sachte streichelte sie mit dem Daumen über Brittanys Handrücken. „Lord Tubbington freut sich bestimmt trotzdem, wenn du wieder nach Hause kommst", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd. Ihr war nie ganz klar gewesen, wie ernst Brittany die Geschichten meinte, die sie von ihrem Kater erzählte. „Aber ich habe ihm versprochen, er bekommt wieder Milch, wenn ich nach Hause komme und er das Rauchen bis dahin aufgegeben hat", kam da schon das Gegenargument. Santana schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann kriegt er eben normale Milch", meinte sie, und lächelte zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Es war ihr Ding – diese kleinen, für Außenstehende vollkommen unverständliche und kryptische Dialoge. Wahrscheinlich klangen sie wie zwei aus einem Irrenhaus.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als Brittany die Geste erwiderte, und die Sterne machten in ihrem Kopf eine Speed-Supernova durch. Sie war Sternenstaub, irgendwo in der Milchstraße.

Ich liebe dich.

Gott, sie musste ihre kribbelnden Lippen irgendwie beschäftigen, sonst würde es über ihre Lippen kommen. Noch war nicht die Zeit dazu, noch-

„Weißt du, ich glaube, ich liebe dich", Brittanys Stimme durchschnitt die Nacht, und Santana konnte nicht anders, als ihre Arme nach dem Himmel auszustrecken, der nah und gleichzeitig so weit weg war, und ihr alle Sterne vom Himmel zu pflücken. Stattdessen drehte sie sich blitzschnell um, um ihre Lippen auf Brittanys zu legen. „Ich dich auch", wisperte sie an der zarten Haut, und ihr Atem geisterte über die Haut ihrer Freundin.


End file.
